Dawn the Slut
by TPSilverFox
Summary: The adventures of one horny little pervert of a Pokemon Trainer across Sinnoh. Rated M for lewdness.
1. Dawn for Sale: Slightly Used

The long cool grass on route 205 was a welcome pillow for the heavy head of a worn out trainer, the shining sun was a wonderful warmth on the exposed skin, and the gentle breeze carrying the faint sounds of Pokémon and trainers playing; lying splayed out on the grass just letting time idle by on a less travelled route in a quiet region. It was bliss.

Or it would have been. Dawn looked down, her top and bra hiked up over her modest breasts, skirt discarded and panties nowhere to be seen, boots kicked next to her satchel bag, one sock ditched by her side and the other dangling half off her foot, her hair which she had spent ages getting right was a birds nest with the hat barely hanging on.

And she was sticky. Globs and streaks of thick white cum gave her a glistening shine in the bright sunlight, a large dollop on her chin was slowly running onto her neck, the rolled up top and bra has taken a slight hit when he aimed for her boobs even managing to get some on both of Dawn's nipples, which she would never admit she loved the feeling of. A small streak on her belly was mostly from the moment he moved to shoot on her chest. With a slight twitch Dawn confirmed that there was also a sizable amount of cum in her pussy too.

"I have got to stop being so desperate," she looked over at the wad of money stuck in her bag, 10k Yen for sex plus another 5k for the cumshot; a cumshot that had gone fucking everywhere. "He must have been backed up for weeks… I swear if any got in my hair like last time…" a quick pat came up clear, "good, I don't want to have to wash it again today."

Extending her bare leg into the air, Dawn took a moment to wriggle her toes in the cool breeze admiring the pink polish on her cute little toes, her smile quickly faded as she grabbed her sock to find smears of white all over it. "For fucks sake," slamming her foot down, "why can't I get my feet licked without my socks always being used as a cum-rag… he didn't even lick them for that long."

Carefully standing up, trying to avoid dripping any more cum onto her clothes, Dawn gathered her things. Pulling up her loose sock and grimacing as she put the cumstained one back on, "I'll walk around in these for now, not ruining my boots, … fuck it not getting my socks any dirtier either," she quickly yanked both socks free, the grass tickling her smooth soles, carefully tucking her skirt and hat into her bag, her top still hiked up. Glancing around the area a slightly more pressing issue dawned on her, "son of a bitch stole my panties." A more sweeping look around the area found no-one but her in the wilds of route 205, alone Dawn stripped off entirely, stood and basked in the late morning sun, cum dripping from her used pussy and running down from her bare breasts.

The river was less than a minute' walk away; not that anyone would have cared if they had come across the naked loli trainer, other than maybe offering to heal her Pokémon on the assumption she has lost a battle. While not exactly commonplace, it was still not unusual for the less successful trainers to use their bodies to get them the extra cash they needed to survive out in the wild. It was an alternative to doing odd-jobs and labour in the towns and when in some village in the middle of nowhere, sometimes selling their bodies was the only way to get any money; both for girls and guys, plenty of women loved to ride a young virile handsome trainer as much as the men loved to fuck the cute slutty girls.

The air buzzed with the sound of Pokémon and the cool breeze brought the scent of the Floaroma Town meadows over the whole route. With a smile Dawn sat by the water's edge, dipping her muddy bare feet into the refreshing water. The water lapping over her soles and toes making her giggle, slipping a hand between her legs her pink painted fingers pulled her pussy lips apart, letting a glob of semen drip onto the river bank. Dipping her fingers into the river to clean them, a quick rummage in her bag followed with a flurry of motion to tie her hair up and ended with a splash, pushing away from the river bank and landing in the crisp clear water.

The dunking washed the worst of the cum away, a quick splashing and wiping removed the goo stuck to her face and boobs, and with a bit of clenching and rubbing Dawn cleared her pussy of any trace of the mornings' use. Stretching back she dug her elbows into the river back enough to hold on in the light current, as well as holding herself up enough for her nipples to be at the water's edge, the flowing of the stream over the sensitive nubs a little bit of pleasure for herself.

"Excuse me Miss, is everything all ri…?" Dawn's eyes flittered open at the gasping voice behind her. Looking back at the source a young trainer stood there, a pink blush across his cheeks, a look of concern in his eyes, and the hint of movement under his loose shorts. "Sorry! I didn't think you would be …" Dawn smiled as she watched the young boy's eyes flick between staring her exposed breasts and trying to maintain polite eye contact. "They look really cute…"

Dawn chuckled as she turned around, lifting herself out of the river, taking extra care to squeeze her boobs together as she rose out of the water. Getting onto her knees she leant back and stretched, her perky tits hanging perfectly on her small frame, keeping her thighs spread just enough for the patch of blue fuzz to frame her pink slit. "I'm glad you think that, what about the rest of me?" Dawn found herself wondering how there was any blood in the poor boy that wasn't in his dick or cheeks.

The boy's cock strained against his shorts, a small damp patch appearing at the tip. "Have you ever had sex?" Dawn gave a cheeky smile, cocking her head and hips. He nodded, "yeah, with a couple of the girls I grew up with in my hometown, but that was a while ago …" Dawn's cheeky smile turned into a wicked grin, leaning forward she cupped the boy's hard cock, kissing his cheek on the way to his ear, "5k for oral, 10k for pussy sex, 15k for anal, 5k to cum outside." Sure she felt a little guilty for manipulating the kid, blushing a little as he pulled out his wallet, quickly getting 20k Yen in notes.

"I've never had a good blowjob before and your pussy looks really cute with that fuzzy blue," he handed the cash over, Dawn tucking it into a locked part of her bag. As she was bent over small hands started to roam over her butt and thighs, stroking and rubbing the soft skin. She let out a breathy moan as the bumbling hands groped their first older girl.

Clumsy and nervous fingers bumped and rubbed over her wet pussy lips, occasionally the boy would get lucky and find Dawn's magic button, eliciting a genuine moan of pleasure each time. However she was already getting bored, this was going to be an easy extra 20 k then she could continue to get on with her training. Pushing the boy onto his butt while yanking his shorts down, Dawn dropped to her knees like the whore she had become and effortlessly took a couple of inches of this stranger's dick into her mouth.

Dawn's hands teased and played, one hand would cup and caress the free hanging balls while the other pumped the shaft, then she would move to grip his butt to get better leverage and thrust his cock into her mouth; all the while slurping and licking on the 4.5 inches of young dick. The boy was panting, swearing in pleasure at the lavish worshipping of his cock. Dawn was going to make sure that he would always be comparing other girl's dick sucking technique to hers.

A breeze reminded Dawn that her pussy and ass were both freely on display to anyone who cared to walk by, the mere thought of a cute trainer walking past and seeing her all indecent and lewd made her ass twitch and pussy drip. A hand went south to rub her clit while the other continued to help pleasure the boy … although her jaw was starting to ache a little, and if he's paying to bukkake her then there's no point wasting an orgasm in her mouth.

"I want you to fuck me like the dirty animal I am," Dawn spun around on her hands and knees, presenting her anus and pussy towards her customer. "I am your whore for as long as you can hold out, my slutty cunt is for your use." It didn't take any more encouragement for the young trainer to get onto his knees and line his precum dribbling dick up against Dawn's wet folds. To her surprise however one of the boy's hands was slowly stroking the smooth soles of her feet. "If you're a good fuck, I'll let you play with them for as long as you want … I'll even consider throwing in a footjob for free."

"Nah, I'm not into feet," the boy shrugged as he haphazardly guided his little rocket into Dawn's pussy, "I was hoping you were ticklish. Oh well." A grunt punctuated the small cock's thrust into her wet cunt. Dawn sighed as she started to bounce her ass in time with the awkward thrusts, the small cock not really doing anything for her. Those small hands groping at her ass and tits weren't much use either.

A couple of minutes later, awkward pushing guided Dawn onto her back, the boy re-entered her pussy, palms using her modest breasts for leverage. It was pretty uninspired sex, Dawn was thankful the boy had his eyes closed, "at least he's enjoying it," she thought gazing into the distance she caught herself as the thrusts became more erratic.

A fumble, a slip, the boy gasped in pleasure, his cock popped out, seed erupted from the tip pointed in the wrong direction, a small amount landing on Dawn's thigh, the rest splattering across the grass. He rolled onto his back, panting from the exertion.

Dawn didn't waste time on the afterglow. After quietly wiping away the cum she snapped her bra into place, popped her skirt and top back on, slipped her boots back on and carefully placed her hat back onto neatly tied hair; and with a 'Catch ya later' to the boy, walked off onto route 205.


	2. Dawn's Fetish: Sole Sister

Contains: Age Difference, Foot Fetish

"Fuck it, it's Friday, I'll go see if any Drifloon have appeared over at the Valley Windworks," Dawn mused as she hopped across the wooden bridge, her eyes drawn to a pair of passing "picnickers". A smile crossed her lips as he spied the two cute girls holding hands, glancing up to see one of them sporting an adorable crimson blush, while the other gazed at the awkward girl with what could only be described as the stare of a dirty old pervert.

As the girls walked past Dawn knelt down pretending to tie her boots, a quick glance over her shoulder gave a clear view up the skirts of the cute lesbian picnickers … who weren't exactly being true to their name, on account of the lack of any 'knickers' between them. Shuffling around to get a better look up the skirt of the blushing girl, where she saw a thin pink wire snaking out and winding up into the interlocked hands. "They look fun; I'll catch up with them later."

A short while later Dawn arrived at the edge of the Valley Windworks meadow, the main build was a fair distance away, with the countless turbines dotting the hillside. The steady wind blowing through the valley was catching the hem of her short skirt, allowing anyone a glimpse of her cute bare butt and light blue fuzzy pussy.

After an hour of searching and sky scanning Dawn became bored of hunting for the Balloon Pokémon, instead turning her attention to her libido. The wind had been constantly teasing her exposed slit, the juices that had dripped down her thighs quickly drying and turning sticky helping keep the slut trainer stay aroused. She needed to fuck and cum, having gotten little out of her previous endeavours other than some cash; and her choice of visiting the Valley Windworks looked like it was going to pay up.

It was the scent that lead Dawn to her prize, other than the smell of her own lust, a sweet flowery fragrance that clung to the nose and blissed out the mind. Aroma Ladies, as they liked to be called, were notorious for their overwhelmed sex drives, something about the pollens given off by various grass-type Pokémon that left them in a state of constant arousal. A previous encounter with a group of three of them had left Dawn unable to walk properly for days and her pussy throbbed at the thought of a similar experience.

Approaching from behind she took her time staring at the rear of the Aroma Lady; about mid 30's, long brunette hair, poufy while blouse, flowing green skirt and a pair of delicious bare soles with a pair of cute strappy sandals discarded nearby. Dawn's eyes lit up, quietly slipping her boots and socks off as well, the soft grass and soil gently tickling the sensitive skin.

She made no secret about her fetish, one of the defining moments of her sexual development was coming across a photoset of a cute trainer that focused solely … heh… on her bare feet. It sparked an obsession that, while she didn't understand why it turned her on so much, she happily indulged in. Dawn took the chance of a gust of wind, using it to mask the noise of the camera on her phone and stealing a photo of those soles. The faint green stains, the perfectly smooth heel and arch. Fuck it, if all else failed she had some new material to fap to later.

Dawn introduced herself to the Aroma Lady, happily chatting away for a while about Pokémon, training, whatever came about, the whole time she made sure to show off the soles of her feet to the Aroma Lady. Flexing her toes and stretching the silky skin, placing a heel of one foot on top of the toes of the other, rolling to her side and rubbing the insoles of her feet against each other, when she needed to get something out of her bag Dawn took the opportunity to kneel with her toes scrunched and her pale soles all wrinkled. That one got a gasp out of her companion.

When the actions were reciprocated, Dawn pushed further, this time she brought her knees up to her chest, separating her feet just enough to give the Aroma Lady a good peak up her skirt, while spreading her toes and leaning back on her heels. The pose was lewd as all hell, but natural enough to be innocuous, she smiled innocently, pretending to gaze off into the distance as she kept an eye on where the Aroma Lady was looking.

"Jackpot," Dawn smirked slightly as, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the gaze of the Aroma Lady move down between her legs, "come on you slut, take the hint," her mind raced with hormones as the Aroma Lady squirmed slightly the conversation she had been holding about berry planting fading off. Dawn leant forward, staring straight into the eyes of the Aroma Lady who quickly snapped her stare away from the cute pussy and feet she had been gawking at and into the smirking gaze of the trainer they belonged to.

"How long have you been into staring at young girls' bare feet and pussies?" Dawn wished she could have recorded the way the blush soaked the cheeks of the Aroma Lady opposite. "Cause I've noticed you constantly staring at mine this whole time. Not that I'm innocent of course, giving you plenty to stare at. And the way you've been displaying those wonderful soles and cute toes has been amazing … although the treasure you're hiding under the skirt is still a mystery to me."

Wordlessly the Aroma Lady stood up, for a moment Dawn was worried she had taken it too far, that wave of concern quickly passed as the green skirt was discarded. It seemed that Dawn was right on the money, not a shred of panties to be seen, only a delightful thigh-gap, fresh clear liquid stains on the alabaster thighs, and a dense patch of blond hair framing a dripping wet snatch. She sat back down propping herself up on an elbow, with her hips twisted showing the smooth skin of her thighs, buttocks and holes; the hair around her pussy matted with the dampness leaking from her cunt, while the puckered rear hole was perfectly smooth. Her legs squished together with both soles the closest to Dawn they had been the entire time.

"Ever since I knew what sex was…" the Aroma Lady's blush intensified as Dawn's eyes drank in the view, "I was the town's lesbian slut. Any time a cute female trainer would come through Floraroma town my parents would offer them a room." She gulped as Dawn shuffled closer, stretching her legs to gently stroke the Aroma Lady's thighs with her soft bare soles, brushing away any loose grass and dirt that clung to them. "I would watch them through the glass of the shower while getting their night clothes ready. Then while we ate dinner I would sneak peeks under the table up their nightdress and at their bare legs and feet." She gasped Dawn's soft soles slipped between her sticky thighs, "I never left panties for them, and the ones who didn't put any of their own on were the best! During the night I would sneak into their rooms and masturbate while staring at their perfect soles and bare pussies. Best of all some of them would let me lick those perfect soles!"

"I don't have to guess how much you want to lick my feet, right?" Dawn giggled as she brought her bare soles in front of the Aroma Lady's face, "I can tell by the lust in your eyes, you haven't had the taste of soft young soles for a long time." She smirked as the Aroma Lady repositioned into her knees, pressing Dawn's feet against her cheeks.

Dawn gave a lustful moan as she felt that expert tongue slowly lick up her in-sole, the sensation of another person tasting her skin made her pussy throb and her heart race. Dawn flumped backwards into the long grass, arms spread, another moan into the cool breeze as that wonderful tongue took another slow lick of her other sole. She made sure to be vocal in her approval at the oral ministrations of the cute slut at her feet, panting in rhythm with the licking, gasping and moaning her pleasure. "YES!" as the Aroma Lady slurped a series of quick, short, wet licks against the sensitive ball of her foot. "Ahng … AH!" a slight grunt as teeth gently bit into her big toe, followed by a sigh of pleasure. "You're so good," "More," "Fuck that feels great", "I'm so, fucking, horny right now!" Each comment was rewarded with more licking, more sucking, more nibbling, more lust filled worship of her bare feet. Dawn could feel the river of pussy juices flowing between her cheeks, dribbling over her rear hole before dripping onto the ground, "I'm so wet right now, my little slutty cunt is soaking wet."

"Your feet are perfect, delicious silky soles, cute little button toes, adorable pink polish, creamy sweet taste, they're so cute, I'm jealous," the Aroma Lady's voice was muffled as she lapped the smooth soles she had been gifted, soaking them in her saliva. Dawn puffed as her stretched legs were pushed over her head, curling her spine and exposing her pussy and butt more. "I'm so happy you are enjoying this," another short gulp was followed by the long moan as two fingers traced over Dawn's soaked sex, smearing the puddle of squirt all over her matted blue fuzz. Starting at her tight little anus the proficient digits of the older lesbian slowly dragged up through the stream of lube, pressing hard at the base of the young trainers' pussy, teasing the hole as they rubbed a little circle around the lips, all while the Aroma Lady continued her worship of the soles in her face

"I haven't had my feet worshiped like this in forever!" Dawn bucked her hips against the teasing fingers, "even when someone even goes for them, it's usually a few licks and then they just move on…" a loud gasp filled the air, followed by a long slurp as the Aroma Lady sucked on both of Dawn's big toes together, "and no-one ever fucking sucks my toes like thaaaaat~!" she used her free toes to stroke the Aroma Lady's cheeks, "it's so good to have a cute girl who knows exactly what to do."

"How embarrassing would it be if someone saw you right now?" Dawn panted, teasing the older woman, "On your knees, your bare ass and eager pouring cunt exposed for the world to see, frantically licking the soles of a young girls' feet." Her insolence was rewarded with three fingers being shoved into her snatch, and a thumb pressing down hard on her clit. A loud grunt and moan echoed out of Dawn's gaping mouth as the electric pleasure from her violated hole shot through her whole body, her hands instinctively grabbed her small boobs, squeezing them through her top.

"I would ask the same of you," the Aroma Lady smirked at the reaction from the girl, "but I get the feeling you're used to being fucked in open fields." She giggled as her fingers pumped frantically and effortlessly into the velvet tunnel, the slap of wet skin on skin was music to both of their ears. Enjoying the sight of Dawn writhing on the grass, she returned to the perfect soles, her licking becoming messier and messier with each passing second. Dawn was close and she wanted to savour every last moment.

"I'm, I'm, I… FUCK," Dawn's breathing became ragged as she felt the warmth spreading through her loins, "Gonna cum, gonna cum, don't stop-don't stop-don't stop," pressure rapidly built up in her groin, her pussy clenching down on the invading fingers, "Lick my feet! Lick my feet as I cum! Please!" The Aroma Lady complied, ignoring the soreness in her neck to lap at the drenched delicate soles as fast as she was pumping her fingers into the sopping hot pussy. "Yes, Yes, YES! I'm cumming, I'm cumming~! AHHHHHH!"

As Dawn's whole body tensed up, she shoved her soles against the Aroma Lady's face as her orgasm hit like a truck, pussy walls spasmed like crazy, her juices spraying all over the thighs and arm of the Aroma Lady. She hadn't cum like this for a long time, her whole body shook as the aftershocks rattled through, her skin become hyper sensitive to touch, the smoothness of the face her feet was pressed against, the curl of the fingers trapped in her clamping cunt, the soft fabric rubbing against her nipples.

It felt like an eternity, the slushing mix of hormones racing in her head left Dawn swimming in pure ecstasy. Her body had long gone limp from the exertion, chest rising and falling with rapid panting, the sticky pooling around her butt stirring up the mud, her feet slipping away from the face they had been pressed against and thudding on the hard ground, the blue sky above her showered with what appeared to be a thousand sparks. A smiling face soon filled that sky, wet streaks of shining saliva left from Dawn's soles framing a pair of eyes burning with wanton lust. "I hope you've still got some energy left for me!"


End file.
